Looking for Perry
They Found Perry with a Black Coated Person Phineas: Perry! He ran to them and hugged them Phineas: Perry, where were you? You have us worried, we are going to leave this dimension and then you wonder off on your own for this. He look down Phineas: But at least you're still here with us. He look happy Duck: Okay, Bob. Who are you? He take off his hood and it was Duck who looks younger three years ago Tech: Is that... Duck: Me? He disappeared Phineas: Why is there anyone you? Duck: That was... My dark side. I gave in to the darkness once. And even since, it's chased me around in one form or another. The Seeker Animal of Darkness who stole my body..... A puppet replica or the shadows in my heart... And now, I'm facing me. Phineas: You're Dark Side? Geez, Duck, don't you have a friend like us? Because we are here and we have each other. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong. Tech: He's right. And I'm here for you. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, you know. You must have somebody- a friend you can talk to. Duck: Yeah, you're right, Tech. That long ears always have to be a lucky- he's the best guy I've ever had. Phineas: Boy. Look at perry. He look sad Phineas: He really wants to have good friends. But don't worry, Perry. Me and Ferb are with you, right Ferb? Ferb nodded means Yes, then they heard a Roar Tech: What's happening? Duck: Something over there? Phineas, Ferb, Perry, you should head back. We'll investigate the Tunnels. They went, Duck and Tech are investigating the Tunnel and saw a Giants Dream Water, they are fighting and they defeated it Minutes Later Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends are happy to see each other and they went back home. Duck and Tech are watching them leave Duck: I thought I was send into the past on Acmetropolis. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world, too? Tech: Maybe it's because of what Yen Sid said- the world is free from darkness, but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream. Then they saw a Symbol of a Platypus, they aim it and they got it Meanwhile Ken left the Computer Room Ken: Oh, boy. I wonder where they go? This Castle looks like a mess. They look at Milon and Ben searching in the study Ken: Say, are the two still not good? Ben: Martin and Ed are unconscious again. But still unstable. They're resting inside. Ken: I see. Well, I better go see my friend at the other study room. Ben: Don't do that. If they were back, we would have find them by now. Ken: Hmm... Do you think they went off to some other worlds like that? Milon: I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place that happened. And if that World is not available to whatever reason, a refuge is made from them in the realm between- a world called "Traverse Town." They would be send there. Or maybe my friend Ienz- Ken: Look! Alright. The fact is- we're here. We've been recompleted, was it? So they should be here by now, like Lea and the others. Plain and Simple. Milton: I know, it's weird. Ken: (Sigh) Boy, could they never get recompleted at all? Milton: Look, you see this, my partner- Ken: Stop! Forget it. You know, maybe I can go out and find them. Milton: What? How can you do that? Ken: Well... Why do I have too clean up this job? He look at the wall say Door To Darkness Category:Transcripts